Saving the Heroes
by hannahbourne
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy go missing, their daughter Rebecca will do what ever they can to find them but she discovers that her parents have been keeping some secrets. Will she be able to save the world from an upcoming evil? Will she be able to save her parents? Or will her own problems get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca put on her hoodie and walked down the alleyway. She wore big, black sunglasses to hide her face and a bottle of lemon and lime perfume to hide her demigod scent. She wanted to lay low. She needed too. That was the only way she was going to stay alive and the only way she was going to find her parents. A tear fell down her cheek. Her parents, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, the once heroes of Olympus were now gone, captured and left to die possibly. Rebecca felt her chest tighten but she continued to walk.

"Look what the cat dragged in," _Great _Rebecca thought, stopping in her tracks when she heard the voice of Marco also known as her extremely annoying ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca snapped. She glared at him like her Mom used to glare at her Dad. The difference was they were in love. Rebecca was not. "Are you following me?" Rebecca yelled. Marco chucked.

"You know you're so hot when you're angry," Rebecca snorted.

"I'm hot all the time." It was true even though she was vain to admit it. She had thick black hair that fell to her shoulders in a mass of curls and green eyes.

"You can't do this Rebecca, it'll be the death of you," Marco said. Rebecca sighed. He knew. She thought only Chiron new the truth. He was the only person she told.

"I have to help them," Rebecca tried to walk past him but he was quick. Rebecca was only a second generation demigod. She was strong but Marco was the son of Ares, the god of War. He had a lot of power in camp half-blood. Many were terrified of him.

"I will do what I want," I said calmly. "They are my parents,"

"You are not going," he said, pronouncing each word. He moved closer to her. Marco was much taller than Rebecca who was small for her age. She was like a china doll. She looked small and frail but looks can be deceiving. Rebecca was proof of that.

"Get out of my way Marco," Rebecca said. He stood firm. His arms were folded across his massive chest. She elbowed him just below the ribcage and ran past him. He hesitated for a second, surprised by the blow.

He grabbed her wrist and swung her to face him before strapping something on her wrist.

"Handcuffs?" Rebecca said. "Really?"

"If you going to act like a crazy person, I'm going to treat you like one," he said pushing her back down the alley way. Rebecca tried to stay firm. She dug her heels into the ground. Marco stopped and looked at her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Let go of me," Rebecca said, slamming her fists on his back. It was like hitting a brick wall. It did absolutely nothing.

"I'm not getting in that," Rebecca said. Marco still had the same Jeep that his brother use to own. It was big and grey and broke down a lot but the worst part was is smelled like gym socks and every other manly smell that made girls want to gag. Marco opened the back door and pushed Rebecca in so she was face down in the leather seats.

Marco drove at the limit. Rebecca had never known him to obey the rules. He broke rules even if he thought they were fair. That's just who he was. He was Marco Williams, the troublemaker and bad boy. The guy, who ripped Rebecca's heart, jumped on it and threw it into the ocean.

Rebecca shuffled up in the chair and struggled to put on her seatbelt.

"Where are we going?"

"Camp Half blood," he murmured.  
"I can't go to Camp Half-blood, I'm a second generation demigod," Rebecca said, reciting exactly what her Dad had told her years before.

"Actually, you can," Marco said.

"What do you mean?" Marco closed his eyes whishing he had kept his mouth shut.

"I'll explain later," he said. He turned the corner and went down an empty country road.  
"You can't just say something like that and not tell me what you mean," Rebecca said.

"I just did,"

"This is kidnapping," Rebecca said. She banged her hands against the window, trying to break the handcuffs somehow or distract another driver. Marco laughed.

"Trust me honey, this is for your own good."


	2. Chapter 2

"This place is a freak show," Rebecca muttered. Marco took off the handcuffs.

"Welcome to your new temporary home," he said. It felt like she had been transported back to the year 2000 BC. A group of about 20 guys marched passed them in their bronze armour and helmet. Teenagers were learning how to use every weapon available. Rebecca wasn't sure why they didn't use a gun. It would save a lot of time and injuries.

"You like it?" Marco turned to face her.

"I prefer my home,"

"I can keep an eye on you're here, "

"Why do you care?" Rebecca shouted. "We aren't dating anymore, remember."  
"So what?" he said. "You don't think I care about you?"  
Rebecca shook her head. "You either have a secret agenda or you were ordered by Chiron to do this because he was the only one I told."

He smirked. "Chiron told me to bring you here." Rebecca folded her arms and kicked a stone on the gravelled path. "I knew it,"

"Just because I did this because of orders, that don't mean I don't care,"

"True," Rebecca said. "But it doesn't mean you do,"

She stopped suddenly, blocked by some guy with dark skin. He pulled off his helmet and held it by his side. Rebecca had to admit, the guy was hot. He had black hair and brown eyes with a cut by his eye which made him look like a bad ass.

"Marco," he nodded to greet him.

"Eric," Marco glared at him.

"Who's your friend?"

"Rebecca Jackson,"

"Any relation to Percy Jackson?"

"He's my Dad," Rebecca admitted. She knew about her Dad's reputation more than anyone. Eric looked at her with interest. He opened his mouth but Marco cut him off.

"We need to go," he grabbed Rebecca's arm and steered her out of the way.

Rebecca hit his hand away from her. "What the hell Marco?"  
"Trust me, you don't want to get involved with that guy," Rebecca laughed.

"You're kidding me right?" Rebecca shook her head. "Besides, why would I trust you?"  
"We dated for a year," Marco said. Rebecca rolled her eyes. If he thought that was a good enough reason, he was mistaken.

"Not good enough and you kidnapped me." Now it was Marco's turn to roll his eyes.  
"We're here," he said. Rebecca looked up at the large cabin. On the door there was a reef made out of pine needles. The curtains were all shut so Rebecca couldn't see in but the walls were lined with lots of different weapons. There was a bow and arrow, a sword, a trident, a shield and an axe. She hoped the axe was used for chopping down trees rather than as a weapon.

"Chiron wants to see you," Marco ran up the few steps till he stood by the door. Rebecca didn't move. "Good for him." She said but made no effort to follow him inside.  
"I'll drag you in if I have to."  
"You can try."

"Rebecca?" Chiron stood in the doorway in his centaur form. Rebecca had only ever seen him in his wheelchair when he stopped by her house so to say it was a shock to see him like that was an understatement.

"Come on in," he said.

"I think I would prefer to sit out here," Rebecca folded her arms.

"Okay then," Chiron jumped off the steps until he was in front of her. Rebecca moved back. Her look of surprise made Marco chuckle.

"Marco, tell everyone to meet in the battle grounds and to get ready for capture the flag." Marco saluted and walked away leaving Rebecca alone with Chiron.

"I'm sorry I had to bring you here like this." Rachel laughed. _Yeah right. _

"Whatever," Chiron looked at her, sensing the coldness in her voice.

"You're a lot like Percy; he wanted to risk his life to save his mother too." A smile formed on his lips and he remembered what happened. Rebecca had heard the story plenty of times, mostly from her grandmother.

"You let him go."  
"No, I didn't, he ran off like you would have done but at least he had Annabeth and Grover."  
Rebecca looked at the ground. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should let us help you." Rebecca sighed. He really wasn't going to give her much choice and even if she did have a choice, she had no idea where to start looking for her parents.

"Okay," Rebecca whispered. "I won't go running off."  
"Do you swear on the River Styx?" Rebecca thought about it for a moment.

"No," she said and began to walk off.

"No?" Chiron said with a very confused look.

Rebecca shrugged. "I may change my mind later."

Chiron shook his head but he didn't say anything else. The more he forced Rebecca to stay, the more likely she would be set on running in the opposite direction. That last thing he needed was another death. He still wasn't sure if Percy and Annabeth were alive or why they were taken in the first place. Once he figured out who kidnapped them, he may be able to find out why but at the moment, he was coming up blank.

"Okay Half-bloods," Chiron clapped his hands together loudly making Rebecca jump. The Demigods stood in two sections. On the right, everyone had a blue helmet and on the right everyone had a red helmet. "So this is a game of capture the flag. Of course you all know the objective of the game is to capture the opposing flag and return it to your own base." Rebecca knew how to play it due to hours spent on her PlayStation playing Call of Duty with Percy. Annabeth despised the game and said it fried the mind.

"Rebecca, you can choose a team." Rebecca's eyes widened and she looked up at Chiron.

"You're kidding right?" She could tell from the look in his eyes that this was not a joke, it was a test.

"You can join Marco if you want?" he said. Rebecca could see him smirking from the red team.

"No thanks, I think I'll join the other team." She took a blue helmet and they all cheered. Marco shook his head but a smile remained on his lips.

"Nice for you to join us Becks," Eric grinned.

"Sure," Rebecca said. Eric glanced at her for a split second.

"Let the game begin," Chiron yelled and everyone charged to their flag at each end of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you going to tell me how to play?" Rebecca said holding a practice sword in her right hand. She had used Percy's riptide plenty of times. He insisted on teaching her basic sword moves. Rebecca thought it was because he was paranoid. Even if it wasn't true, he had a lot of reason to be paranoid. "Ok. All you need to do is capture the opponent's flag and take it back to base." Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, Chiron said but is that it?" Eric nodded.

"How do you know where the flag is?" Eric continued to walk. Rebecca had to job a few paces to keep up with his long strides. "They usually keep it at the top of the rock by the lake; it's a good spot to guard."

"Who guards it?" Eric furrowed his eyebrows.

"Marco usually, that guy does not like to lose." Eric said bitterly. She was sensing serious resentment between them. It didn't take a genius to notice it though. It would probably be best not to talk about it. Did she really care about a guy that her ex-boyfriend didn't like? No. She had stopped caring about Marco when they broke up.

"What are we doing?" Rebecca said looking around her. It was surprisingly quiet. They hadn't seen anyone since they left their guarded area.

"I'm going to get the flag and you're going to stay out of trouble." Rebecca laughed.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me." Eric chuckled.

"No offence, but your kind of new to this." Rebecca nodded. She was ready for a fight now. Sure enough, that was exactly what she got.

A boy with cropped, blonde hair walked towards them. He was built like a tree trunk. His eyes were a deep, dark brown and his face was a faint shade of red.

"Eric." The blonde boy grinned.

"Will." Eric said standing in a defensive position. Rebecca rolled her eyes. These people took this game way too seriously.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Will smirked.

"Are you?" Rebecca retorted. Eric glared at her to stop talking. Will continued to smirk but held up his sword so it is in front of his face.

"Maybe you need to keep your girlfriend under control."  
"Wow." Rebecca said, shaking her head. "That is so sexist and I'm not is girlfriend." Rebecca held out her fist but she was stopped from going through with the punch by Eric who grabbed her wrist.

"Trust me; you don't want to mess with me." Will said, edging closer.

"I do." Eric said. He walked closer too. Rebecca began to back up and edge closer to the trees. They weren't really paying attention to her. They were too focused on each other. She saw Will lift his sword and strike down. Eric blocked effortlessly. Leaving him was probably a bad move but he was doing fine, at least that's what Rebecca told herself as she dashed through the forest.

She headed north. She could see footsteps and hoped that it lead towards the flag. Following a trail never worked for Hansel and Gretel and footsteps could easily be washed away further down the line but it was all she had.

Rebecca stepped slowly, careful not to disturb the forest floor. She could hear voices. They were loud so she had to be close. Rebecca reached the edge of the trees and quickly spun around before anyone could see her. She smiled. She could see the red flag of the other team on top of the rock. Marco stood down from the rock but in front of the flag. Three other people circled it. They all looked strong. If it came to a fight, Rebecca wasn't sure she could beat one of them let alone all three.

There was only one way she could win. It was the same way she got Jackie Lynne suspended and the same way she beat Michael Walker in the annual paintball tournament. She needed to outsmart them. It should be easy enough. They may so don't judge a book by its cover but everyone does it and from what Rebecca could see, they didn't look too smart.

Rebecca took out her hair tie and moved her hand across the forest floor, looking for something she could use as a sling shot. She found a stick that was perfect. It was a 'y' shape with a could distance to wrap her hair tie around. She took a stone from the ground and aimed for a tree about 20 metres away. Rebecca had a lot of practice. She had hit Mrs Brown with pieces of scrunched paper so many times with her slingshot. She had never been caught because Mrs Brown was as blind as a bat and usually had her head facing the whiteboard. The stone hit the tree, hitting a few leaves and then the branch. It was quiet but loud enough to be noticeable. Everyone turned.

"Go see if someone's there." Marco ordered. They did exactly that. Rebecca ran around the circle in the opposite direction. She stopped when she reached the flag. She was about to leap onto the rocks but she was stopped by the loud battle cries. Blue helmets just like hers came forward. The three other men had returned and swung their swords carelessly. Marco ran into the attack. He beat the first guy with an elbow to his face and ducked the sword of a girl with straight blonde hair with pink highlights and fair skin. It was strange because Rebecca could have sworn she saw a slight smile on Marco's face as he fought

. He was distracted. It was exactly what Rebecca needed. She climbed the rock and grabbed the flag and held it up in the air. She could see Eric in the fight grinning at her. "Nice work Becks." Marco turned. His mouth hung open.

"How?" Marco said. Rebecca grinned.

"This is what you get for kidnapping me." The other demigods stared at him in surprise. Rebecca took it as her chance to exit. She jumped down and ran. The other demigods charged after her. Marco was the only one to stay put.

"Glad she's on my team," Eric said patting Marco on the back before sprinting away. Marco charged after him. He fell flat on his face and realised what he tripped up on. It was the stick of the flag. He looked up to see Rebecca.

"Oops." She said. Eric turned back around.

"I feel like I need to apologize, I have seriously underestimated you." Rebecca shrugged.

"No worries, it happens a lot doesn't it Marco?" Rebecca said looking at him. Eric tried to hide his laughter but Marco could see it in his eyes. He scowled and scrabbled to his feet. Rebecca was already running. Eric ran after her with Marco charging after them both.

Rebecca could see their base now. Their flag was still positioned in a fairly deep ditch. She came into the clearing, surrounded by her team. They cheered as she came closer.

Then she came crashing down. She looked up to see Will, his cheek was gashed. She had to assume that Eric had something to do with that. She was glad.

"Miss me?" Will smirked. Definitely not but Rebecca didn't say anything. She jabbed the end of the flag in his stomach and he fell backwards.

"Take this." Rebecca threw the flag to the girl with pink highlights before Will could grab it. He turned on his heel. Eric pushed him down. Will turned over to receive another punch to the face. Eric was ready to punch him again but the area was surrounded by cheers as the girl with pink highlights held the flag in the air.

"The winners of capture the flag are the blue team." Chiron boomed. The blue team cheered again and began hugging and hi-fiving . Rebecca sighed with relief. Eric walked over and patted her own the back.

"Nicely played Becks." Eric said.

"Not angry that I left you?" Eric shook his head.

"Not if you help us win, we haven't won in a long time." Rebecca hid her surprise with a laugh.

"Glad I can help." Rebecca beamed. Eric grinned and wrapped his arm round her shoulder and they followed the rest of the blue team out of the forest.


End file.
